Nationale Monsterschaften
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 12: Monster High wants the spirit staff, but is there any hope of winning when their routine winds up in the hands of the enemy? Handlung The Fear Squad is spending their morning at the beach, taking time to relax before they have to show their worth at sundown. Cleo tells them to be ready and defends Scary Murphy once more against her team's doubts on her intentions. In the water, Lagoona manages to sneak up on Gil after he's been avoiding her for a while. Gil finally confesses what is bothering him: his parents have learned about his relationship with Lagoona and are vehemently against their son, a fresh water monster, dating a sea water monster. Gil chooses to obey his parents, leaving Lagoona with tears welling up in her eyes. That evening, Clawdeen gets the Fear Squad's mail and is asked to sort it for them and place it on their beds. Clawdeen does so with slight annoyance, which grows when she finds that Clawd wrote Draculaura a letter. The letter is evidence of what she suspected all along: that her brother and best friend are growing a bond that is something else than friendship. During the final portion of the competition later that night, the Fear Squad and the Smogsnorts team are up against each other. The Smogsnorts Vampire are on first and the Fear Squad goes to watch their rivals' performance. To their horror, Smogsnorts is using the Fear Squad's own routine. Toralei, Meowlody und Purrsephone show up, obviously pleased, and confess that they stole the routine and gave it to Smogsnorts. They flee before Clawdeen can attack them in retaliation, leaving the Fear Squad behind in despair. As the team turns to its leader, Cleo remembers all the chores Scary Murphy had them do and finally understands what she was trying to teach them. She runs up stage and orders the Fear Squad to follow her lead. When the music starts, Cleo mimics the movement of stirring a stew, activating a lawnmower, pumping up water, and dusting. The Fear Squad quickly catches on to her moves and gives a flawless performance. At the end of their routine, Scary Murphy comes on stage with the Spirit Staff and confesses she was so hard on the Wild Card team because she believed they had the skills to win if trained rigidly. Cleo thanks her and Scary Murphy declares Monster High the winner of that year's Gloom Beach fearleading competition. The Werkatzen look on in disappointment how their plan backfired, and Cleo throws them the Spirit Staff while Ghoulia gives them a cloth to polish it. The rest of the night, the Fear Squad basks in the cheers and compliments of friends and fans. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Kontinuität * It will be revealed in "Frightday the 13th" that Clawdeen never gave Clawd's letter to Draculaura and possibly kept even subsequent letters from reaching her. * The chores that Cleo's improvised moves are based on all were done in "Witch Trials". * Cleo's and Toralei's confrontation that led Cleo to say she only would ever need the werecats to polish the Spirit Staff for her also happened in "Witch Trials". * The Volume 3 webisode "Zom-Beach Party" takes place between this webisode and the next, though it takes some liberties with the continuity of Volume 2. Fehler * As Clawdeen enters the cabin with mail, Frankie and Draculaura each walk to a different side of her. The next shot, Frankie and Draculaura are both on her left side. * During the Smogsnorts team's performance, the one member seen begins raising her left leg but ends up having a raised right leg. * As Meowlody and Purrsephone appear out of the shadows, Meowlody's lock of hair and arm stripes are on the wrong sides. * When the werecats approach the Fear Squad following their victory, Clawdeen is drawn in her 'Basic' outfit. * In the same scene as the above, Meowlody's lock of hair is on the wrong side. Weiteres * The Wolf family apparently lives at 99 Hunter Lane in Howlywood. * The cabin the girls are staying at is located at 1313 Eerie Ave. in Screamy Valley. * This is the first time Purrsephone und Meowlody have a speaking part. Don't get used to it, as they still have yet to be heard speaking again. * The close-up of Draculaura as the Smogsnorts team leaves follows from the previous webisode that implied she was familiar with them. It still is not explained how she knows them. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2